


Finally New

by fonnie



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:24:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fonnie/pseuds/fonnie
Summary: Eva, the Female player, moves to a new town in a new place.





	

I arrived in that little town not knowing what to expect as I stepped off the bus. I was greeted by some neighbors and went to my new home… you know the drill. The Mayor, Lewis, and the local carpenter, Robin, gave me some seeds.  
“Parsnips?” I asked looking at the packaging.  
“Yes. And you better start planting them or they won’t be ready by the end of spring.” the mayor responded.  
“Thanks” I responded, turning towards my house.  
I, Eva Schmitt left my stable job…. FOR THIS? My grandfather’s old house was fine but  
the yard was a mess. The grass was overgrown and there were trees and rocks everywhere. Making it ready for planting was going to take some work. I grabbed the tools the mayor had given me and got to work. When i had cleared enough area for the seeds I had, I planted and watered them. When I finished my work on the farm I went inside and collapsed into my bed.  
The next morning, after finishing up the watering, I went into town. There was a store, a clinic, a bar, and some houses. I went out and talked to the first person I saw, a girl with purple hair, coming out of the store.  
“Hello.” I began.  
“Hi, you must be the woman moving on to the old farm. I’m Abigail.”  
“Eva”  
“It’s kinda a shame, I used to go exploring the land by the farm house. I guess I’ll have to stop now.” Abigail said, laughing and turning away.  
I walked into the store and looked around. They had a nice looking backpack however I couldn't afford it. Seeds and fertilizer were for sale, there was food and various ingredients. I wish I had more than 500g.  
The man behind the counter suddenly said, “Hello, are you new here?”  
“Yeah,” I started, “I moved into the farm yesterday.”  
“Oh, well I have seeds for sale when you need more.”  
“Thanks, I’ll be sure to get some.” I said timmidly.  
I left the store, seeing nothing I needed, and started walking around town. It was almost noon but I wasn’t hungry. To the east of town was another super market, plastered with the JoJa logo. I hate JoJa. They overworked me like I was a mindless marketing slave. That’s why I moved out here. I continued south. There was an old stone building that appeared to be a blacksmith. Further down the path was a library and museum. I went in, expecting some kind of exhibit, but instead found a library with bid empty display tables in the middle. There was an old man behind the counter. There was a group of teenagers, including Abigail, were studying. There was a sign that said :  
We currently do not have any items on display, however we are taking donations. Thank You for your generosity.  
I exited the museum and headed home. I made dinner and turned on the TV. It was supposed to rain tomorrow. I won’t have to water.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fic, so feel free to comment suggestions or things I could do better. Also sorry It's so short.


End file.
